You'll be the death of me
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Gossip Girl here with an interesting sighting…early morning am C and G spotted getting carted away by police and wait…apparently they were only sporting their birthday suits. G’s brand of ecstasy must be really enticing. Oh what will B think?


_A/N: Trying out a GG fic it is my first one. I'm diehard Chuck/Blair so this does lean towards them. I have many twists and turns with this one. I'm also working on another Georgina/Chuck/Blair fic. Please give me constructive criticism, do you like it so far. Is there anything I should have changed or included. This is a beta chapter to see if I should continue or not. Stuff always sounds good in your head, harder to put on paper. _

_Last time we were graced with G's presence she cause all sorts of havoc for our fellow Upper East Siders and then she was sadly carted away to a boot camp for girls. And now she was spotted stepping into a limo dressed in all white. Fortunately boys it's not a wedding dress. Most likely G is making her way to the white party in The Hamptons. Run for the hills everyone because it looks like she's got an agenda._

Chuck Bass didn't know how long he stood there on the steps he was sure it had been almost 20 minutes since Blair drove off with that Lord Marcus. He tightened his fist mostly mad at himself for at least not bullshitting with her. But she would see right through him. And it was something that he couldn't say not even as a lie. He more than liked Blair, they were way past infatuation, and the sex wasn't even the main part of their relationship.

She was gone. Blair made her point, gave Marcus her treasured charm that only Nate had claimed years ago. She hadn't even presented it to him. He needed a drink. Turning to go back inside he heard a voice that made him cringe.

"What's wrong lover?'

Chuck turned around his stare hard as he looked at the woman that took his virginity only 6 years ago.

"I'll have to alert security to take the trash out" he dished coldly.

Georgina only smirked standing there in a sheer top which exposed the white bra she wore, with white gauchos and white sandals. Her long brown hair was tied back into a bun. The only makeup she wore as he could tell was lip gloss and mascara. She always had her images. She could play any part and still be the ugly person she was inside.

She pouted her lips at him bored already with this game.

"Where's my girl S?" asked Georgina approaching him on the steps so that she was only a foot away from him.

"Listen Georgina you're going to stay away from my sister, and all my friends"

"Bored now" stated Georgina faking a yawn. "Don't you worry about poor Serena I'm off her back. I came to see you baby"

"You're on something" said Chuck in disgust noticing that the sun was getting lower and lower and that he needed to have a drink in him. "How the hell did you get back to New York anyway. Aren't you supposed to be doing push ups or something"

"I got off on good behavior" explained Georgina then she made a blow job motion with her hand. "Very awesome behavior"

She winked at him. Chuck shook his head not wanting to be in the presence of Georgina and went back inside. The crowd at the party was dwindling and he didn't even see any of his friends anymore. She followed right behind him flashing the invite that she had found at her penthouse.

"I'm pretty much up to date with everything" said Georgina as she placed her purse on the bar watching as Chuck took a glass of champagne. She took one as well. "Word is Snow White has you pretty whipped"

"You don't know a thing" snapped Chuck as a flash of anger came over his face. "You're just a crazy bitch who needs to go away"

"Let's get out of here Chuck" proposed Georgina. "If you spend one night out with me I will leave New York. I'm pretty sure I'm enemy #1 anyway. And it looks like you need a night to forget anyway"

She opened her palm revealing a few pills. She leaned into his ear her. "It's the real good stuff. Guaranteed to take you into a whole other world"

She leaned back into her seat polishing off her champagne daring him to take the challenge. He pursed his lips thinking of Blair once more and how she closed the door on them. Probably doing something with Marcus that he didn't even want to imagine. Georgina could make good on her promise. She helped in his womanizing ways, giving him tips on women; she introduced him to drugs, underground clubs, and sex. She made him a worst person. The woman who made him want to be a better person shut him out. He downed the champagne as well stealing a fresh bottle.

"Let's go" he said holding out his hand.

* * *

Well into the night they moved like one. Him spooning her as they dance seductively a reggae beat throbbing throughout the club. It was the third one they been too. Knocking back shots, in their heavily drug induced haze. She closed her eyes as his hands held her stomach. This was making her horny. She turned to face him putting one of her legs around his waist as he grabbed a hold of it. She could feel him getting hard as she gazed at him with her piercing green eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, body sheen with sweat, and his breath smelled like whisky.

"Didn't you miss this?" she mouthed not caring whether he heard her.

He led her away out of the club into the hot air although it was cooler than in the club. She twirled around smiling brightly as if she weren't in some seedy part of town her body practically exposed for all the world to see. He just stared at her trying to make sense of why he was still here with her, and not trying to get Blair back. Not hanging out with Nate, hell not getting drunk in his own room. He was…lonely and he needed her. She opened the door sliding into the limo. He followed after her. In the morning…yes in the morning if she didn't leave on her own they would call her parents again.

She crawled on him suddenly landing kisses on his face as she unbuttoned his damp shirt. He gripped her waist and looked to see that he was erect. He wasn't taken, he couldn't even say he loved Blair so this would be fine. He already had her pants off as he moved in a haze. The world didn't even feel right. So as he thrusted into her why did he feel so damn guilty.

_Gossip Girl here with an interesting sighting…early morning am C and G spotted getting carted away by police and wait…apparently they were only sporting their birthday suits. G's brand of ecstasy must be really enticing. Oh what will B think? _


End file.
